poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rallying the students
This is how rallying the students goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. at the Bakery cafe Thomas: And... can I get mine with extra coal? Chef Hatchet (EG): Coal? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll have two Cherry bake wells, please. is given it Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Thomas: Uh, scratch what I said. However you make it is fine. it, turns then bumps into the girl with purple hair again Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Jenna. Nice to see you. Thomas: EG plotline, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope you stop bumping into her like that. Where's Adagio? hears Adagio whistle and turns to see her Rigby: Ryan! Over here! goes to join them Jenna: Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. Thomas: You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground! laughter I'm gonna go over there now. joins his new human friends Ryan F-Freeman: So, Thomas. How is Jenna? Thomas: Great. Crash Bandicoot: At least you're back in your body, Ryan.his drink James (EG): Don't even think about it! Matau T. Monkey: Ok, James.James a cake Here you are. James (EG): I was talking to Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm happy to have my body back.Adagio a Cherry Bake well Here you go, Adagio. James (EG): It's nice of you, Ryan. throat You're already trying to get his crown. Who knows what Timothy would do if you ended up getting his ex-girlfriend too? Rigby: Did you say Ex-girlfriend? Thomas: He did. Mordecai: Who? Sonata Dusk or Sunset Shimmer? Thomas: He meant that girl. to Jenna Sonata Dusk: Oh. Jenna. I really liked these treats. Henry (EG): Jenna broke up with Timothy a year ago. Cody Fairbrother: So. Who's Timothy's girlfriend now? Thomas: Sunset. Adagio Dazzle: Oh. We know all about Sunset Shimmer, Thomas. She's got a reputation at Canterlot High. Thomas: We know. Jenna go past Rigby: I thought Sunset was a villain here. Thomas: Not anymore. Mordecai: Wow! What band is Sunset in, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The Rainbooms, Mordicai. Edward (EG): Anyways, his throat I still can't believe he hasn't done anything horrible to her yet. Sir Daniel Fortesque: He's being nice to Sunset, Edward. Edward (EG): I was talking about Jenna. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Oh yeah. At least Jenna didn't notice Ryan's with the Dazzlings. Right? nods Rigby: How's that treat Ryan gave you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: It's so nice, Rigby. It's has a cherry on it. And it matches the color of my pendant. Thomas: You do have a way around girls, Rigby. Anywho. How can I get votes from the other students? Ryan F-Freeman: Same here. James (EG): I GOT IT!! Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Remember how Rarity give Twilight and the others some accessories? James (EG): Well, I just had the exact same idea. on a Transformer costume made from cardboard Ryan F-Freeman: I got it covered, James.on some Canterlot Wondercolts accessories James (EG): Nice, Ryan. You and my girlfriend have got the same idea as me. his throat to say Rarity's line I remember the freshman's fair and I know a way for everyone to show their school sprit. We are going to do what Twilight and our girlfriends did. You know, Go Canterlot Wondercolts! laughter I mean the lot of us are obviously different, but deep down inside, we're Canterlot Wondercolts! Timothy's the one that divided us, Ryan and Thomas are the ones who united us. And we're going to let everybody know it! high fives James Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: What song are we going to sing? shows Oswald a note saying "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Maybe I can sing Twilight's part of the song. Thomas: Ok, Ryan. You can do your best. nods Crash Bandicoot: Good for you, James. I look smashing in your girlfriend's accessories. puts on James' Transformer costume and some Canterlot Wondercolts accessories at the cafeteria Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Ryan. Ready to sing Twilight's part of the song? nods Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Dazzlings. Get your pendants glowing. Dazzlings' pendants glow red chatting starts tapping to the rhythm 12th Doctor plays his spoon song Helping Twilight Win the Crown starts playing The group and the Dazzlings: Hey, hey~ Everybody~ We've got something to say~ We may seem as different~ As night is from day~ But you look a little deeper~ And you will see~ That I'm just like you and you're just like me~ guitar solo SMG4 and the Dazzlings: Hey, hey everybody~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Thomas: We're here to shout~ That the magic of friendship is what its all about~ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer